Once in a Life Time
by HellNWhatNot
Summary: What if there was a world where Callie switched places with Brandon? As Brandon Jacob moves in with the Fosters he meets Callie, a beautiful, talented girl that takes liking to him at an instant. Brandon knows the rules but will he let that stop them? Or will they let their destines take control?
1. Crossed paths

**_A/N:: A Brallie au where Callie/jude switch places with Brandon as Wyatt with Talya and so forth. They have their same personalities including their talents with instruments such as Guitar which Callie plays and piano which Brandon plays._**

* * *

Callie and Jude waited in her room for Stef and Lena to come home with a foster child they would be harboring for a while. She held a book in her hand as Jude played with a bouncy ball he had found sweeping earlier.

"Jude," Callie spoke, looking up from The Fault In Our Stars.

"Sorry." He said, catching it in his hand.

He grabbed his notebook and began drawing a picture of his friend Connor. His hand carefully grasped the pencil, sketching out every detail of Connor's face.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Jude asked.

"Who?" She replied, looking up from the page.

"The foster kid. What do you think he'll be like? What will he look like?"

She was quiet for a moment before answering Jude's question.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

Jude flashed a charming smile.  
"I think he'll be nice."

"Possibly."

"Callie! Jude! We want you to come meet Brandon!" Stef called from the foot of the stairs.

"I guess we'll find out." Callie said, closing her book and jumping off the bed.

Jude followed Callie down the stairs, anxious to meet the foster child and worried he would be rude.

"Callie, Jude this is Brandon Jacobs."  
Callie's heart fell to her stomach, but hiding her shock by flashing a friendly smile.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," Brandon replied, smiling shyly.

"We have twins but Jesus has volleyball and Mariana is at the library studying. You'll meet them at dinner." Stef spoke, breaking the tension.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" He asked.

"The living room for now."

* * *

Callie sat at the island in the kitchen, watching Lena cook dinner. The smell of lasagna filled the house while Callie's stomach began growling.

The sound of harmony and sweet, sweet rhythm came from the living room. It sounded beautiful.

"Callie, can you go see what hes doing?" Lena asked.

Callie got off the stool and walked to the living room, leaning against the entry. She watched Brandon's fingers swiftly play the piano keys. Watching him brought a warm feeling to her chest, a smile to her face, and peace of mind.  
Callie watched him play to the end of the song before saying anything. Brandon rested his hands on his thighs once he was done.

"That sounded really good." She spoke, causing Brandon to jump.

"Oh, you scared me." He replied.

"It sounded good." She began walking to him.

"Thank you."

"Do you mind?" She asked, pointing next to him on the bench. He shook his head in response.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked.

"I took intrest a long time ago, at one of my first foster homes they had a piano and I began playing. Well I mean I studied with one of their piano books. I took it from him once I moved though."

Callie chuckled. "Did he get mad?"

Brandon began laughing.

"So, what about you? Do you play anything?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, I have a guitar up stairs I had bought when I was eleven."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other for a while. Feeling the same thing which wasn't quite love but some kind of liking towards each other. Do you know that stranger crush you get on someone when you're in public? It was sort of like that feeling.

"Guys time for dinner!" Lena yelled from the kitchen.

"C'mon, lets go eat." Callie said, getting off the bench, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Brandon followed Callie to the kitchen, automatically smelling lasagna.

"I hope you like lasagna, Brandon." Lena said.

"Its my favorite, Mrs. Adams."

"Please, call me Lena."

Brandon took a seat between Callie and Jesus.

"Who's this?" Jesus asked.

"Jesus, Mariana this is Brandon. The foster kid I was telling you about."  
Stef replied.

"Nice to meet you, Brandon." Mariana smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

"So I wanted to know if Wyatt could come over tomorrow, he needs help with his math and language arts." Callie asked.

"Yeah, thats fine but you know the rules, you're not allowed up stairs-"

"Yes unless someone is up there with us." Callie interrupted.

"Thats my girl."

* * *

Callie sat down next to Wyatt at lunch, taking a drink of her water.

"So who's the kid you thats staying with you?" Wyatt asked, taking a bite of a carrot.

"His name is Brandon. My moms are keeping him for a while." Callie replied.

"Thats cool."

"Yeah so you can come over after school, Stef and Lena are okay with it."

"Why didn't you text me last night?" Wyatt's voice was stern

"What do you mean?" Callie asked concerned.

"I texted you but I didn't hear back."

"I lost my phone again."

Wyatt began laughing. "You're a clutz."

* * *

"Do you understand it now?" Callie asked.

"Yes," Wyatt replied sarcastically

"No you don't you're just saying that." Callie smirked.

"Okay you caught me, but I didn't come over here to study."

"Wyatt you know the rules or else I would."

"No you wouldn't."

"Okay you're right." She smiled.

* * *

Callie heard the sound of Brandon playing the piano from down stairs and decided to join him. She grabbed her old acoustic six string and trotted down the steps towards the living room. Lena and Stef stood at a close distance but never disturbing him. Callie pulled up a chair next to the piano bench and began playing, finding the perfect notes and rhythm to match his. He looked at her and smiled a quick second before bringing his attention back to the black and white keys. Their music sounded like a beginning professional playing. It sounded beautiful and it was extremely catchy.

"They sound amazing." Stef whispered to Lena.

Brandon brought the song to an end, looking at Callie with the biggest smile on his face.

"That sounded awesome." Brandon spoke.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." She smiled.

* * *

Callie and Brandon walked together on the school grounds, brushing past people who choose to ignore them.

"I see a lot of people haven't taken a liking to you." Callie spoke.

"Well yeah, but theres a girl I talked to yesterday." Brandon replied.

"Who?"

"Her names Talya. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like me."

Wyatt caught up to Callie and Brandon, kissing her on the cheek.

"So this is Brandon?" Wyatt asked.

"So this is Wyatt?" Brandon replied.

The laughed at each others comments.

"Well Im going to class." Brandon said, and left them two alone.

"He seems cool." Said Wyatt.

"He is, I like him." Replied Callie.  
Wyatt shot her a quick glance.

"Not like that, Wyatt. C'mon lets get to class."

* * *

Jude sat at the island, finally completing his drawing of Connor. How realistic it looked, how every detail was showing was magnificent. It looked as if it was a black and white photo taken by a camera.

"Is that Connor?" Callie asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, do you like it?" Jude asked.

"Its amazing, why don't you show it to him?"

"Because he will think im weird."

"Just say you were bored."

"Okay, Ill show it to him."

* * *

Its been a week since Brandon has been living with the Fosters and he has begun to really like it, and Callie but hes sticking with Talya, which they have started dating because he knows its strict policy that foster siblings cant "date". Brandon hated that rule, he was kicked out after he had taken a liking to one of his foster sisters and that situation didn't turn out well. He liked Callie from the moment he met her but she didn't want Brandon, which was what he thought. This was the best house he has ever stayed at and he doesn't want to blow it.

* * *

_**A/N:: I hope you liked it! I would love to write more. **_


	2. TFIOS

_**A/N:: I'm gonna try to make this chapter long. I hope you enjoy it! I understand last chapter messed up a little but its all better. Sorry For typos. **_

* * *

Callie watched Brandon and Talya walk hand in hand on the school grounds. A burning sensation of jealousy crept upon her making her feel uncomfortable. She knew she couldn't do this, she couldn't like Brandon because its against the rules and that will go on his record and she didn't want to ruin his life. Callie watched in disgust. How could they be moving this fast?

"They seem to be moving fast." Wyatt spoke, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! Why?" Callie asked.

"You sound jealous."

"Of them? No!"

"Well as long as you're not." Wyatt winked, knowing there was something there but he's just gonna choose to ignore it. "So how about we do something tonight?"

"I cant, I have to go to Mike's tonight."

"That kind of sucks."

Wyatt kissed her lips and left to his next class.

"So I was thinking you could come over tonight for dinner. Have the foster parents meet you." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah, I'd really like that." Talya agreed.

"I'll have to ask them when I get home."

Brandon wrapped is arm around Talya and walked her to her class.

Callie had watched them from a safe distance and began to feel her blood boil. She turned around and stormed off, ignoring the soreness that covered her legs.

* * *

After assigned Anne Frank's Diary to read for Timothy's class, the ending bell had rung signaling the end of the day. Callie grabbed her bag and pushed past her pupils to leave as fast as she could. Ignoring the dirty looks and ignorant conversations about shoes, she met Jude outside the 7th grade hall talking to Connor.

"Hey, are ya ready?" She asked. Jude nodded in response and said his goodbye to Connor.

Jude walked next to Callie down the sidewalk, for some reason, avoiding conversation. In all possibility, he's frustrated with Mike or at the least, just feels uncomfortable going near him. Something about the situation makes Jude feel awkward. No one understands why, well truthfully he doesn't enjoy talking about it to anyone. He doesn't understand why!

"Are you going with me to Mike's tonight?" Callie asked, searching for answers and getting rid of her curiosity.

"I don't think I want to, not tonight anyways." Jude replied.

"Why though? Why don't you like him? He's your father."

"It seems hes always drinking, at least when I'm alone with him."

"Now Jude, cut the man some slack! He's trying to quit."

"How do you know?"

"I don't think his drinking is the problem. What is it really?"

"I don't think hes actually my father!" Jude cried.

"What makes you think that?" Callie asked sympathetically.

"I don't look like him nor act like him, I just feel weird around him."

"Well you're defiantly Stef's child. I think it's just you wanting to have a different family."

"No! I love this family Callie! I love you and moms and the twins! Everyone."

"You didn't mention Mike."

Jude looked down feeling embarrassment, his cheeks grew rosy red and his stomach began to churn. He didn't speak the rest of the walk, which wasn't very far. Callie's statement replayed in his head for the rest of the walk and Callie knew not to pressure anymore than she already has.

* * *

Jude and Callie walked in to the house, meeting Brandon in the living room.

"You got home early." Callie questioned.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for Stef and Lena to see if Talya could come over." Brandon replied.

Callie's stomach dropped, even though she knew this was gonna happen but she was relieved that she had to go to Mike's instead of staying home and having to watch them. It's not like they could actually do anything but watching them "bond" is sickening!

"What are you doing tonight?" Brandon asked.

"I have to go to my dad's tonight or else I would love to have dinner with you." Callie lied.

"Something tells me otherwise." Brandon smiled, seeing right through her.

"Well you said it, not me." Callie laughed, crossing her arms.

"I know you don't like her, it's okay."

Callie nodded and walked upstairs to her room, never noticing that Brandon was following her. She turned around at her door, jumping.

"God! Don't do that!" Callie yelled.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you two hate each other?" Brandon asked.

"A while back, Wyatt and I started talking and we took a liking to each other and he was dating Talya at the time. Talya became jealous and nosy and psycho, she began to spread rumors and crap like that. It stopped a few weeks later but some rumors still linger today."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Callie turned around a entered her room, leaving Brandon alone on the other side of the door.

Brandon didn't leave for while, thinking about Callie and her many specialties. After staying here for a little over a week, he became closer to Callie and his feelings became stronger but why wont he admit it? Why was he continuing to date Talya if he didn't like her?

He asked himself this question many times but the same answer was 'because I cant, it's against the rules. I might as well stay with Talya.'

It's not like hes dated her for a long time to make a decision like that. It was all confusing to him, and to Callie as well.

* * *

Brandon had asked Stef and Lena if Talya could stay for dinner and they agreed. She arrived the same time Mike came to pick up Callie for his dinner night. Callie was surprised and grateful for the timing and was happier than ever to leave the house.

Callie leaned down next to Jude and asked if he changed his mind.

"Do you still want to stay home? I don't think he'll mind you going."

"Maybe next time, Callie. Besides I need to tell you how Talya is." Jude began to smile.

"Trust me, I know enough about her."

She gave Jude a hug and walked back over to Mike.

"So where we goin'?" She asked.

"You get to choose." Mike replied.

"Remember nine o'clock." Stef reminded the two. Stef and Lena took turns kissing Callie's cheek and ushering them out the door.

"Bye love." Stef said before closing the door.

* * *

Callie and Mike sat across from each other at a burger place on the pier. It was a nice place to eat, I mean the view was magnificent and the food was even better.

"So the little rascal still doesn't like me huh?" Mike asked.

"No, I even tried convincing him to come with us today but he didn't want to." Callie replied.

"Do you know why?"

"I'd rather not say. I'll let him talk to you about it."

Mike looked down for a moment before continuing to carry on the conversation.

"So hows the foster kid, Brandon?"

"He's alright I guess, he keeps quiet most of the time, although we are close."

"Close how? You cant be datin' foster kids!"

"Yes dad, I know the rules. I meant we are good friends, that's all."

They began to chuckle.

"Here you two go." The waitress said, placing two plates with burgers and fries in front of them.

"Thank you." They said simultaneously.

* * *

Jude helped Lena set up the island for dinner as everyone else patiently waited in the living room, except for Jesus who kept trying to take food off the dishes.

"Jesus! Go sit down." Lena snapped.

Jesus put his hands up in surrender just before he snatched a piece of meat.

"Let the others know dinner is ready."

Jesus walked to the living room and alarmed everyone that dinner is being served.

Everyone gathered around the island to enjoy a nice taco salad. Talya didn't talk much, nor Brandon but everyone else was kind of loud.

"So Talya, how long have you know Brandon?" Lena asked.

"Uhm, since he first moved here." She replied.

Brandon began to feel uncomfortable around Talya, after finding out what had happened between her and Callie and all of the rumors she told. Brandon was kind of regretting tonight.

* * *

Callie walked in to the house after Mike had dropped her off, hearing everyone in the kitchen. She walked over to the kitchen and everyone was helping to clean up.

"Hey Callie." Stef said. "Where's Mike at?"

"He didn't want to come in a disturb everyone." Callie replied.

"Well glad you're home."

"I'm gonna go upstairs if that alright?"

"Yes of course but we'll need to have a family talk after Talya leaves."

Callie nodded and trotted up the stairs to her room, happy to be away from the commotion.

She thought about Brandon while she stared at the ceiling. She was hoping that she could be with him someday in the future but if she was to be with him now, that could get him kicked out of the house. She thought about the way his focus was sharp when he played the piano, which she really wanted to play with him again. The way his fingers moved so fast against the keys, it was like it was natural to him. He was born to play the piano.

A slight knock came upon Callie's door, interrupting her thoughts. Well, not exactly. She opened the door and saw Brandon, fists in his pockets and his eyes looking to the ground.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Stef needs us downstairs."

"Okay." Callie closed the door, and began walking in the direction of the family room.

"And I wanted to apologize real quick."

"Why?" Callie looked concerned he had done something wrong she didn't know about.

"For Talya, I shouldn't have invited her."

"It's okay, Brandon. I wasn't here for any of it."

"Well I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home."

"If you like her, Brandon. Be with her. I don't care."

Which Callie lied again. She didn't want Talya to be with Brandon, Callie wanted to be with Brandon. But after she really thought about it, she wanted Brandon to be happy, and if that's with Talya then she was okay with it.

"I don't want to, Callie."

Callie nodded and began walking down the stairs to the family room. Everyone was already gathered on the couches when Callie and Brandon had entered.

"So, it looks like Brandon will be staying with us longer than we thought so we are gonna move him in to Jesus' room." Stef said.

"Yes, we want him to feel very welcome." Lena spoke. "Is that okay with you, Jesus?"

"Yes! We're gonna raise hell!" Jesus yelled.

Stef gave him a stern look.

"Sorry."

"We've got a mattress coming in tomorrow."

The sleeping arrangement was confusing at this house but the people who got alone the most slept in the same room. For instance, Jude sleeps in Mariana's room and Callie and Jesus have their own room. Well, till Brandon moves in.

Stef handed Brandon an old Iphone.

"You're on the family plan, its an old one."

"Thanks." Brandon said, grabbing the phone from her hand.

"Okay, goodnight my loves."

Jude followed Callie to her room to talk in private.

"So how was dinner with, Mike?" Jude asked.

"It was good, you should have come, Jude." She replied.

"I will next time."

"You need to talk to him, hes your father."

Jude looked down before asking the question he wanted to actually ask.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jude asked.

"Why? You've got your own room."

"I just miss you that's all."

"I guess you can."

Jude left the room so Callie could get ready for bed. She stripped to her pajamas and lied under the covers. Jude came in shortly after, sliding in next to her.

"Goodnight." He said.

Callie kissed his forehead.

"G'night."

* * *

Couple days later, Brandon is moved in and everyone is settled, except for Callie. When she wasn't thinking about Brandon she was thinking about Jude and what he had said during the walk home. What if Mike wasn't Jude's biological father? But it wouldn't matter anyways, if Mike wasn't because his bio father abandoned him.

Callie sat at the island, preparing herself to talk to Stef.

"Hey love." Stef said. "What's wrong."

Callie looked up from her glass of water.

"I need to talk to you about Jude."

"Why? What's wrong."

"He doesn't believe Mike is his biological father."

"Of course he is."

"He doesn't think that."

"Well, I'll talk to him."

Callie stood up from the stool and followed the sound of Brandon playing the Piano. Her heart began to race as she crept closer to the family room. She hesitated before sitting next to him on the piano bench but she eventually did. Brandon jumped a little bit but smiled as he continued to play.

They were in their own little world, alone together right where they should be. Callie placed her hand on his thigh, causing him to shift closer to her, but he never once stopped playing.

He brought the song to an end and instantly looked at Callie. It took them a while to say something but they didn't need to. They said the same thing to each other in their minds, but they were to afraid to actually say it.

"You're amazing." Callie started.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Brandon winked.

Callie fell in love with Brandon the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once.

* * *

_**A/N:: Haha The Fault In Our Stars ;) So that was it and I promise more Brallie in the next chapter! I love you! Tell me what you thought! **_


End file.
